All Grown Up
by indi-dere
Summary: Hibiki wishes she could show Ahito her true feelings, but she doesn't think he will take her seriously...unless she grows up! Two-Shot!


All grown up

By road misa kamelot

Thinking about making a straight one shot (never written straight couples, only yaoi) so im letting my imagination roam free and am increasing the amount of fanfics for hibiki's magic up to six... Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the adorable manga called Hibiki's Magic, but a girl can dream xP**_

Oh and just so you know in this fic, hibiki is 12 and ahito is 16, when hibiki drinks the syrum, her body morphs into a 16 year old.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the middle of summer in Kamigust, and little Hibiki was daydreaming about a certain silverette. "Oh Ahito, if only I were older, maybe then you would look at me as more than a little teacher..." and later left, the dream of her as an adult lingering in her mind.

-~ awesome pagebreak~-

Strolling down the streets of the city brought hibiki pleasure and tranquility, as she passed by all the shops, greeted with friendly welcomes, all admiring her young age for being at the kamisaid magic academy.

After walking down the streets for a bit, she seemed to have taken a wrong turn and got lost! Nothing, hibiki found, looked familiar. 'I'll ask for directions.' the cute little magic user thought. she entered a strange shop in which sent goosebumps down her arms, no one was in sight, so she decided to look around. "hair growth elixer, hair colour, love potion.." hibiki blushed as she read the last one, but moved on until she saw something unbelievable "super teen growth syrum" hibiki read out loud. curious, hibiki decided to read on "feeling too young? Want to grow up faster? Super powerful formula proven to work! Lasts 24 hours." ' this is perfect!' hibiki thought when a voice spoke out behind her "see anything you like little lady? Since your so cute, I just might give you a discount." said a fairly older man, smiling. "u-um yes actually...how much is this?" replied hibiki nervously, holding up the syrum. "ten pence just for you little lady" said the older gentleman, smiling once again.

Hibiki paid the man and asked for directions back to the academy, and a few minutes later she was back in her dorm with her master on her shoulder.

"...I wonder if this will really work." hibiki questioned out loud. Shrugging, she popped the cork off and toasted it to the air before gulping it down "to ahito" she whispered.

Moments later she began to feel hot, the burning growing and growing, the pain becoming greater until she could no longer bear it and fell unconsious.

-~ time lapse ~-

Hibiki awoke a few hours later, after checking to see if there were any significant changes (disappointedly she didnt find any) and left the room. For some unknown reason, it seemed like nobody could recognize her. Bewildered as to why, she ran to ahito to ask.

When she finally found him, near the bridge, she went up to him to ask. "a-ahito-kun, why is everybody staring at me?" ahito looked up, suprised and confused when he replied "umm..who are you?" hibiki, hurt that ahito didnt remember her, tried to tell him "It's me! Hibiki."

Ahito's eyes lit up as he connected the dots. "Teach? What happened how did you turn into a hot teenager?" he questioned.

Hibiki, suprised at his comment stuttered "w-what? It worked?" then suddenly blushed a deep red as she realized what he called her.

"umm..ahito...I have something really important to tell you.." hibiki whispered, looking down at the ground near ahito's feet.

"what is it teach?" ahito questioned.

"i love you.." hibiki mumbled.

"what? Can you repeat that? I didnt hear you." ahito said.

"i love you.." hibiki mumbled again.

"teach, you gotta speak louder than that." ahito told her.

With her embarrassed face scrunched up and red, with tears at the corners of her eyes, she spoke loudly "I LOVE YOU AHITO!" tears falling from her faces as she tried to run off, completely humiliated at what she had just done. But she didn't get far, as one of her hands were caught and she was pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up to see him smiling gently at her, then gently kissing her lips softly. "its a good thing you look my age now or the government would think im some sort of pedophile.." ahito smirked. Hibiki giggled as she kissed him back.

The kisses grew more and more passionate. Finally, when the two broke away ahito asked "would you like to take this to my room?" she nodded eagerly in response, and they walked quickly to his dorm.

XxXxXxXxXx

Authors box

Me: so I guess this is gonna be a two shot instead...lemme know whatcha think..


End file.
